Debatable Rivalries
by Autumn Win-Dow
Summary: Koko enters the classroom, only to witness the deciding battle between Ruka's rabbit and an electronic dog.


Koko enters the classroom, only to witness the deciding battle between Ruka's rabbit and an electronic dog.

A/N: This _could_ be a sequel to my fic 'Of Communications and Love Advice', but it can also stand on its own. If you haven't read the former, it's about Koko discovering Usagi's voice for the first time. Please check it out. :) (Though it's almost a year old, now. Haha.)

* * *

_**Debatable Rivalries**_

**by Autumn Win-dow**

* * *

It had been a strange week for the mind reader.

Not only had he discovered days ago that he could read the mind of Ruka's rabbit, but he was speechless at the fact that said rabbit's husky voice held a strong Italian accent.

_Since when were rabbits from Italy? Why would a domestic pet have such a foreign accent?_

That day, the rabbit started to give him some unwanted love advice, weightless gossip about the bad behaviour of his fellow animals, as well as his personal interpretation of Koko's name - _Nonoko_.

He had not seen the rabbit since then, nor did he bring up the rather bizarre discovery in front of Ruka - or anyone, in that matter. Even Koko knew that if he were to suddenly bring up the idea of a rabbit communicating to him in a sexy, masculine voice, he would only be replied to in laughs. Not a single pondering about his honesty in sight.

At least, if against all odds people _were_ to believe him, they would never have admitted it in front of anyone.

Except Mikan, perhaps.

Mikan believed everything.

Thus, Koko remained silent. If the rabbit was right about him lacking qualities which women would find attractive, he was best to steer clear from the path towards being seen as a delusional dork.

As he dazedly approached the door to the room, he could hear a voice. It took him a moment to realise that this voice was in his mind, rather than a public one. A few more seconds followed before he was able to clearly decipher the voice - an unforgettable accent, barely heard in Japan, of which could only belong to one furry creature.

_Freeze, juvenile beast!_

Koko froze in his step, and immediately hid behind the door. He cautiously shifted to peek at the classroom scene, and as expected, he was able to see the familiar pink fluff ball.

Usagi was hopping around anxiously around what Koko was able to identify as an electronic pet.

_You have no place in my abode, be gone!_

"What the..." Koko muttered under his breath as he watched Usagi slowly creep forward, and jab the toy in its shoulder. In reaction, the dog moved his arms with an audible buzz.

_Mamma mia! _The rabbit's outcry reverberated in the boy's mind, having been louder than any human voice he had ever heard before. _You dare make such an offending sound! I will call my master!_

The dog, unswayed by the rabbit's threats, began to move forward along the desk, in Usagi's direction. To Koko's surprise, the rabbit began to creep away from the electronic pet, trembling slightly.

_H-Halt! Off with your head! Expecto Patronum! Alakazam! Hulk smash!_

Usagi jumped on the table, and unfortunately, not having the size nor the muscle of the famous green beast, was only able to cause a slight tremor of the table. The dog merely continued its path forward, without rest.

_Heeeelp!_

Koko fidgeted in his spot, wondering whether he should help the rabbit of whom was critical of him, or if he should leave Usagi to his own devices. The dog was electronic, after all.

In the end, he could no longer keep himself still, as he bravely entered the classroom and picked up the dog.

_W-Who are you?!_

He simply placed the dog on its side, as it moved his legs up in the air, unable to get back upright.

_I-It's you! Nonoko!_

"I've told you time and time again, it's Koko-"

_Y-You have just rudely interrupted my thoughtful conversation with this loyal servant-_

"I can read your mind, you know. You were scared of this dog-"

_Nonsense! Me, scared? That's preposterous! I will report you to the holy Ruka!_

"Ruka's holy now?"

_H-How dare you?! Ruka was always holy, unlike you, a mere human! I shall leave you to your own devices, as you tame this wild creature!_

"Wild creature? What-"

Usagi quickly got to his feet and scampered out of the classroom, without a glance back. Koko was confused about the conversation which had occured until he glanced back at the electronic dog.

Its eyes were glowing purple.

"_If you would like me as your loyal companion in your room, I am a mere price of fifty thousand rabbits._"

Although the voice was electronic, he could immediately recognise the tone of the money-obsessed inventor.

_It's not even the start of class, yet..._

* * *

A/N: So yes, I hope I /kinda/ got the humor right. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
